In a traditional wired home theater system, each speaker of a multi-speaker system is physically connected by a speaker wire to a particular audio output channel. Thus, it is easy to discern which speaker is connected to which audio output channel. Wireless speaker systems, on the other hand, lack a speaker wire to connect to a particular audio output channel, and therefore there is no wired connection between a particular speaker and its associated audio output channel. Instead, existing wireless systems require a user to search each speaker for a label identifying to which pre-determined channel the speaker is connected. For example, in a four-speaker system, four otherwise identical-looking speakers must be examined to find these labels, and then the speakers are physically placed around the room according to their labels (i.e, front left, front right, left rear, and right rear).
Even after deciphering this labeling scheme, however, the user may be confused as to what ‘left’ and ‘right’ mean on the labels. For example, does the ‘left’ or ‘right” mean as the user is facing a TV or as the TV faces the room? Further, a user may neglect to notice the labels and/or does not correctly place the speakers according to the labeled positions. The user may not notice the speakers are misplaced, which may degrade the home theater experience.
Embodiments of the disclosure address these and other limitations of the prior art.